Brandon Louis
Brandon Louis is a Roman demigod, the son of Bellona and an unnamed mortal. He is the younger half-brother of Cassidy Page, though they never met. He attends Camp Trinity. Series Brandon is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity * Defenders of the Duat * Demigod Quest * Elementalist * Camp Trinity Guidebook Early Life Not much is known about Brandon's early life. Prior to the Camp Trinity series, he lived in Rome with his father and the two shared a love of soccer. Brandon won many tournaments and was in newspapers for his soccer abilities prior to the gorgons coming to kill him and him needing to go on the run. Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Elementalist Elementalist #1, Timekeeper: Brandon is mentioned to be talking to Troy about soccer. He is mentioned later when the demigods are recapping the events of the Camp Trinity series and again later when it is mentioned that Jackson Stevens lived with him. Camp Trinity Guidebook He is mentioned to be on the war council. Brandon is said to have jokingly helped Gideon put models of planets in the museum because they were named for Roman gods. He is interviewed by Artemis, who asks him about wars and being trained by Lupa. He discussed weapons he helped Jackson and Heather design for the war, including knives that send gods and monsters into Tartarus, the same knives that caused Joshua Rice's death. He is later mentioned in Artemis's diary when she says that Jackson went to stay with him and his aunt in Italy but went back to stay with her when things went south. Personality Brandon is shown to be genuinely a nice person, but usually overreacts and is incredibly angry all of the time. He yells a lot and gets into fights, partly just because he feels the need to make arguments physical because he thinks people underestimate him because of him size. He dislikes war but enjoys small fights. He is said to be notoriously paranoid, likely due to some PTSD from his father's death and his house being burned down. Appearance Brandon is 5'4 and relatively skinny with longer light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears reading glasses. Powers Godly Parent * Combat * Strategy * Strength Nymph Powers * Shape-shifting ** Animal Communication Magical Items Magical Pets or Companions * Skyracer--Pegasus Love Interests * Emily Stone--girlfriend Friends and Enemies * Jackson Stevens, Troy Smith, Ray Henry (best friends) * Hal James, Heather Green, Tom Brewer, Jordan Wesley, Raven Anselle, Autumn Stone, Libby Rogers, Sally Rice, Andy Samson, Julia Caesar (friends) * Tartarus, Thanatos, Ra, Solis (enemies) Trivia * Brandon was originally going to have chapters from his perspective in Demigod Quest, but was replaced by Ben Walker about a year before the series started to be written. ** He was passed over again when the Elementalist series was put into development and Sally and Troy were given chapters and he was not. * Brandon was meant to be a lot more important a character when he was first introduced. ** He was the last of the "main characters" introduced, being mentioned in book two but not appearing until book three. * His first language is Italian. * He has PTSD and paranoia.